Trouble for Me
by ksandqs
Summary: A chance meeting at a club puts two individuals in the weird place of being ex-boyfriends but still attracted to each other, even though they're supposed to be "done for good". PruAme.


**Title and summary based on Britney Spears's Trouble for Me. Not a song-fic.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor some of the phrases in the fic. They belong to Britney Spears.**

* * *

The club was busy tonight, loud music blasting through the speakers. His table shook with every beat. People were dancing and chatting, every one there with someone else. Except him, of course. He knew he must look like a loner, sitting alone at a club, nursing a beer and watching everyone else have fun. Well, either a loner or a total creep.

If only his stupid brothers weren't so busy all the time. Matthew was working on a project for one of his classes, or something, and Arthur was busy with work and probably that French coworker he insisted was "just a no good, dirty pervert" who he had no interest in. Arthur's face had turned beet red when he had asked if they'd done it yet, Arthur's stuttering giving him all the answer he needed. His laughter had been cut short by both his brothers, Matthew slapping his arm to "stop teasing him Al, do you want to be chewed out later?" and Arthur taking a swipe at his head(which he dodged) for being a "damn pest." Alfred had just kept laughing.

Alfred didn't like thinking about Arthur and Francis though, because it reminded him of an ex-boyfriend of his. They had broken up(for good this time) because they were just too similar. Alfred loved being the center of attention, and so did his ex. Alfred loved going out to parties and clubs, and so did his ex. Their similarities had caused tension between them, until they couldn't stand to be together and had a mutual break-up.

The only problem was that Alfred was alone and he hated being alone. Having a warm body to sleep next to and waking up in a loving embrace were two of the greatest things Alfred had ever experienced. Being in between a boyfriend or girlfriend was always hard for Alfred.

A commotion by the door drew his attention, all the sudden cheering unusual enough he had to try and see what was happening. From where he was seated on the far side of the bar(away from the door) someone important or of a similar status had just entered. It was of no interest to him so he started turning back to his drink when a flash of white and a familiar laugh made him freeze. Was it...?

No, it couldn't be. Just what he needed, his ex-boyfriend Gilbert.

* * *

The quickest way, Gilbert had discovered, to get over an ex was to go out to clubs and drink and dance his troubles away. Most nights, if he was completely honest with himself, ended with him and some stranger(gorgeous of course, he only had the best) going off to find a bed. Normally that method of distraction from reality didn't bother him, but lately...nothing was the same.

He was so out of it even his brother noticed his lack of energy. If Ludwig could see through his (awesome) lies then something was clearly wrong, Gilbert just didn't want to acknowledge it.

There was no way some kid a few years younger than him could affect him so much. He could admit they had some rough patches in their relationship, but the good parts had been spectacular. He'd never been with someone who understood him as much as his ex had, and he probably never would again. They were so alike, in both their good aspects and their flaws. They both loved being around people and hated being alone. Sure they had brothers, but family wasn't enough sometimes.

Not to mention his ex was quite the catch. Lithe build and expressive face, plus the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. A little naïve and oblivious, but that made him all the more attractive, the whole "innocence" thing, even though the boy was a demon in bed.

Unfortunately they just couldn't stand each other after a couple weeks and had to break up. That night he had gotten totally smashed and ended up sleeping with a stranger, some girl at the bar he was at, just as drunk as himself. And of course she had blonde hair and blue eyes, but it just...it wasn't the same. He kept thinking of shorter, golden hair and bluer eyes clouded with lust instead of booze under him. He had actually felt guilty in the morning. Not for leaving before she had woken up but because he wasn't over his ex and he felt as though he had cheated.

As weeks passed though, Gilbert had steadily gotten over his failed relationship and started acting like his old self again, much to his brother's displeasure. He'd started partying again and the guilty feeling had left.

As he walked into his favorite club, he couldn't help but feel awesome. People cheered when he walked in and for good reason too.

"Shots are on me!" he yelled, more cheers and whoops of joy his response. He smiled as people flocked around him. Just the life he loved.

* * *

Well, as long as the drinks were paid for...

Alfred grabbed a shot as a server walked by him, tray filled with shots bought by Gilbert. He ducked his head every time he thought he saw his ex look his way. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want a confrontation with Gilbert either. He also knew Gilbert wouldn't leave; he was the center of attention, king of the night, and now that he was there the party wouldn't be the same without him.

The only obvious conclusion was to get drunk and ignore Gilbert.

Getting drunk(or tipsy, as he would insist) was easy with the constant flow of alcohol, and soon Alfred had forgotten Gilbert. A sudden urge to move got him heading to the dance floor, profile obscured just as somebody's unusual eyes noticed him.

* * *

The party was really kicking now, bass so strong he was sure the empty glasses on his table would shake off onto the floor. There was a beauty on his left and a beauty on his right and he was positive nothing could ruin his fun.

...Until he thought he saw a familiar head of hair. At first he had thought it was just another(probably drunk) person making their way to the dance floor, but the way the light reflected off of golden strands made him look twice.

Was that...? No, what were the chances?

He kept an eye out just in case, wondering if his ex was here, in the flesh and possibly drunk, ready for any decent looking stranger to whisk him away. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

The first time he had met Alfred was at a club. He'd been transfixed as soon as he saw the boy dancing, drawn in when Alfred had noticed his staring and beckoned him over. Their relationship had started the next morning when they both woke up in the same bed and, after a few awkward moments, Alfred had asked if he wanted to go to breakfast.

The point was he knew the boy could dance, able to move his body like liquid across the floor. Of course the other dancers noticed, naturally gravitating toward him. It made him look like a diamond in a sea of rocks; a radiant sun surrounded by dead planets.

It made him look stunning and desirable, the nearest bi or gay man probably wanting to throw him down and ravish him(in Gilbert's mind). Misplaced feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness welled up inside him. Alfred wasn't his anymore, he had no right to feel those feelings, but knowing the blond and previously knowing him intimately made him feel like he still should have some control over who got to be with Alfred, in any way.

People next to him were trying to get his attention, so he reluctantly turned away from watching for the blonde and plastered a smile on his face, resuming his conversations with the people around him.

* * *

Alfred was breathing heavily as he stepped away from the crowd of dancers and went to get water at the bar._ Man, the last time I danced that long was the night I met Gilbert,_ Alfred thought, his drunken mind not caring whether Gilbert saw him or not. He did, as Alfred walked right past him on his way to the bar.

After downing a few glasses of water, Alfred decided to return to the dance floor. On his way back his wrist was caught in a strong grip. He blinked and turned around, surprised(though he shouldn't have been) to see the hand attached to Gilbert, who was sitting alone for once. "G-Gilbert?" Alfred asked, his brain functioning at a slower pace than normal. He weakly tried to tug his hand away but Gilbert only pulled him closer.

"What do you think you're doing out there?" Gilbert asked, his tone implying anger but his face showing no such emotion.

"Out...there?" Alfred asked. "You mean on the...the dance floor?" Boy, was it hard to think while drunk.

"Yeah, moving your body like that, uncaring of who sees you," Gilbert hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Alfred blinked again at Gilbert's words, then smiled slyly and did something that would have surprised him if he wasn't drunk and definitely surprised Gilbert. He moved closer to Gilbert and slid onto his lap, leaning in to whisper, "Oh, I had no idea that bothered you so much. My mistake." His more rational side was held back behind a wall of drunkenness, so he did whatever he felt like doing, no matter how much he might end up regretting it. For now it didn't bother him, so why stop?

* * *

The feeling of Alfred sitting in his lap was something he'd thought he would never experience again. Situations in which they had been in this position had been both innocent and sexual. It had been one of his favorite positions, sitting or laying down, because he got to relax and watch Alfred unravel as he worked to pleasure both of them. Experiencing it again, with no prompting too, was having a weird effect on him.

He hesitantly released Alfred's wrist and relaxed his hands on the hips in front of him. Now free, Alfred's hands wound around his neck as he leaned in. Did Alfred even know what he was doing to him? If they were both drunk he could use it as an excuse to go along with Alfred's flirting but only Alfred was any semblance of drunk. Gilbert didn't want to take advantage of Alfred; he wasn't one to do things like that.

However, the way Alfred was slowly rocking his hips felt incredibly nice. Maybe Alfred was more aware than he looked. It wouldn't hurt to play along...

"Hmm, you should be punished for that mistake," Gilbert remarked, a lazy smirk appearing on his lips. "Bad boys get punished. Don't you remember?" He slid his hands up and down Alfred's sides.

Alfred shivered as Gilbert's hands ran up and down his body. "I think so, but I could use a reminder," he said, fingers running gently through the fine hairs on the back of Gilbert's neck. He leaned in closer, only a small amount of space between their lips. "Are you gonna be the one to punish me?"

All this flirting was not helping him keep down the urge to find the nearest bed and completely _devour _he blond in his lap. When had the kid gotten so good at flirting and being sexy? Was it because he was drunk?

"I will be if you keep acting this way," Gilbert growled, voice husky from all the stimulation to his "vital regions", as he liked to call it. "You're asking to be punished and I may just grant that wish of yours."

He leaned closer still, his intention a light kiss to show his desire to go further. A finger on his lips stopped him. He looked on in confusion as Alfred wiggled off his lap and took his hand, leading him into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"If you want my love," Alfred said, spinning around and throwing his arms around Gilbert's neck, hips starting to sway with the beat, "you can only find it on the dance floor."

* * *

Songs passed but they continued rocking together, bodies thoroughly slick with sweat and hot from the dancing and close proximity to each other and the other dancers. As the current song ended and a small break presented itself between songs, Alfred looked for a clock. When he saw the time he realized how late it was getting and that he needed to go home. He stepped away from Gilbert, breathing once again labored as he stuttered out, "I-I have to...go...now..." and tried to leave.

Gilbert grabbed his wrist again. "Wait!" he said, alarmed by Alfred's sudden goodbye, "Wait, stay and spend the night with me." He knew they were over but he couldn't risk missing this chance.

"Gilbert..." Alfred said, small smile coming to his lips, "You know we aren't together anymore."

"I know," Gilbert said, licking his lips, "I just...I miss you, sometimes, and I just want this last night, just one more night and I'll be out of your life, for good." He wouldn't say he was pleading but his voice definitely had that tone.

Alfred smiled sadly and grabbed his shoulders, bringing him into a rough, passionate kiss. Gilbert slid his hands up Alfred's back, believing that he was going to get his wish before Alfred pulled away, cupping his face and gazing into his eyes. "I'm sorry Gilbert" was all he said before he was gone, walking away and leaving Gilbert in the sea of twisting and grinding bodies, alone no matter how much it hurt the two of them.


End file.
